<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Guides Needing Guides to Return to One Another by Jay_s_Atelier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280495">The Guides Needing Guides to Return to One Another</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier'>Jay_s_Atelier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Writing Synthesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only one thing that Gudako, Hakuno, and Rin knew as stable and that was one another in their time as Guides to the afterlife. Now they need a little help when it comes to actually living one... and reuniting because a little thing like this won't keep them separated long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno, Merlin | Caster/Gudako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Guides Needing Guides to Return to One Another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gudako looked over at the other two she had befriended, you could call that the right word. Rin was looking like she was once again ready to curse the people around her. Her dark hair was almost the color of her mood, if the danger in her oceanic eyes were not a warning enough. The sea was a dangerous place that couldn’t be underestimated, just like Rin. Hakuno was looking over at her in a deadpan expression. Clearly, Gudako was missing something from the last time she was with them. It had been a mortal year if she recalled right. They always aimed to meet sooner, but ultimately once a year was the best they could do when they got busy.</p>
<p>…after all sending the souls to the afterlife was a busy job.</p>
<p>Well, not <em>really</em>, but that was all about how dutiful one was. Gudako had met other wandering souls like herself that had small abilities granted to them the longer they avoided the afterlife, or should she say many afterlives. The one thing all of them had in common was that they all never seemed to be able to go to the afterlife like another normal person would. At one point in their long existence they all had certainly tried. Gudako knows from personal experience that even being invited by the ruler of said afterlife doesn’t work. That didn’t stop them from being able to find said afterlives….only they never could do that cross over.</p>
<p>Most tended to start the habit of taking the souls they saw wandering, or just having died to the afterlife. The hope that this time, they could go to was such a strong motivator for those that wanted to move on. Whatever that meant for beings like them. It’s not like Gudako… or even Hakuno and Rin could ever remember having a human life.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Gudako asked as soon as she got close to the other two. Like Hakuno and Rin, Gudako ignored the mortals around her. They never saw them unless they were some sort of spiritualist and those showed up more in the earlier timeline for humans.</p>
<p>(<em>Gudako had as much knowledge that crossing timelines as one would turning onto a separate road was not the same for mortals. She was aware about mortal rules as a baby was how to speak complex sentences at birth, which was not at all.</em>)</p>
<p>“People have been disappearing again.” Hakuno mentioned. Gudako didn’t see how that was much of a big deal. Sometimes the roads were destroyed and the ones that were there couldn’t come back.</p>
<p>(<em>The timeline was pruned and those there were trapped along with it.</em>)</p>
<p>“That isn’t a big deal. People are always disappearing as much as they reappear. It’s not like we know all of us.” Gudako responded to the obvious fact.</p>
<p>“I know this is something that is a little more.” Hakuno started. “The three of us have been together for so long, but it doesn’t stop us from noticing when we get new members like us added. More Guides to the Dead. What’s different is that instead of a some showing up… more and more have been disappearing.”</p>
<p>“It’s not like the parallel places. They … they went too far back, or something, and then never came back.” Rin muttered angrily. Both of the pair gave their friend a look. It was not like her to get that upset about the rumors the others spoke about. After all, some of them might have finally got that ‘<em>moving on</em>’ thing that mortal souls did.</p>
<p>“But that’s not why you are so upset.” Hakuno deadpanned. Gudako noticed the twitch to Rin’s eyes and narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>“Hakuno’s right. What’s bothering you?” Gudako was not going to let this go. Not when Rin might be one of those not returning for whatever reason later. Rin looked like she would hold her tongue until Hakuno joined in with the looks. It was hard for any of them to deny the others when the other two wanted to know. A habit they got into and hadn’t stopped.</p>
<p>“I have an idiot.” Rin growled. As if that was the most terrible of sins.</p>
<p>“You… met a spiritualist?” Hakuno asked. It made sense for Hakuno to ask. She found someone she liked to company in some forest calling themselves Enkidu. One of the few to see her, she had gotten attached in visiting them almost or more often than with them. Rin and Gudako would be there, those with physical bodies always withered at one point and disappeared in the end. The other two understood. After all, for some reason, they could only see a person they got attached to from that moment they did in said person’s personal timeline, so a favoring like that would have an end in the end. They would be there when it was over.</p>
<p>“No, I met an actual idiot.” Rin made a few frustrated movements with her hands as she started pacing back and forth. “He literally <em>keeps</em> almost dying. And then following me around while his body is still healing. I’ve seen him in almost every battlefield following me as I lapped the isle.”</p>
<p>They both recalled that Rin had taken a shining to the islands that Merlin tended to have played around at. Well….before he disappeared. It was eerie since they could always see and speak to him before. He was a favorite of many who just wanted company as they wandered around. He talked to them like they were people as they tried to move on. Something about how the nunnery would have agreed it was the right thing to help out with. It’s not like they were fae, or demons. Just really, really lost and trying to move on and failing. No one turned down possible help and some conversation when they felt lonely. Rin had been one of those that had looked all the harder after his disappearance. Anyplace and anywhen. Hakuno and Gudako usually looked with her, but the amount of fae around was discerning and called for them to split up as coming in groups got them stonewalled harder. It was easier to sneak in with one. Rin took it as a personal failure and challenge she couldn't and was the one that spent the most time looking.</p>
<p>“So this idiot of yours…?” Hakuno trailed on as she tried not to let them wallow again in the fact that Merlin was, once more, not found.</p>
<p>“He’s calling himself Cu Chulainn and I’ve seen him in literally every place I’ve been too on that isle, he’s interrupting my search!” The other two looked at her in confusion. Rin frowned. “I try to look and then there is some battle because he is there, so I send off the souls of the dead like we all should be doing to their preferred afterlife. Then he sees me and starts following me with all these annoying questions.” The last part was said in a huff. The other two looked over at one another and then at Rin.</p>
<p>“Do you think he just wants to talk to you?” Gudako wondered. After all she may not have met a preferred spiritualist, or had one attached to her. It never stopped some people from just talking to her after some guiding a soul, or two.</p>
<p>“I have talked to him. <strong><em>Repeatedly</em></strong>.” Rin mentioned as she huffed out another angry noise of frustration. “And he keeps giving me odd riddles to solve, those I can and do solve, if only because he really shouldn’t make them so easy. Then he keeps asking me about food, hunting, and a few things that I might like. I can’t really eat. None of us can without it all tasting the same. We aren’t humans, so of course we can’t. Then I told him about jewels and he’s been obsessed with finding them before a battle.” Rin was really perplexed and frustrated.</p>
<p>“Oh wow, he must be a good enough friend, if he’s already asking about your hobby!” Gudako smiled relieved it was that simple. All of them had one hobby at least. You had to have one, aside from developing that odd skill you would get over time, or you would go insane over the very long time you existed until you finally disappeared. Rin’s was collecting pretty stones because she liked the colors and shine, not that she would let you know it was for that simple reason. Hakuno’s was attempting to make new clothes, hence the reason that Gudako and Rin had different outfits every few years when Hakuno changed their looks. Gudako even had her own in visiting all the interesting buildings she found humans making.</p>
<p>“I … am not sure that is making friends.” Hakuno mentioned. “But it sounds like it could be. So, it’s just a matter of friendship. Enjoy it like I am my time with Enkidu.” Hakuno was very much taking this as the matter of fact.</p>
<p>“You really should. You never know how long mortals last.” Gudako added.</p>
<p>“I… I just worry now.” Hakuno added as she looked at the others.</p>
<p>“About what?” Rin finally seemed to calm down about her friend adoption. Gudako looked over at Hakuno as well. They just <em>solved</em> Rin’s issue!</p>
<p>“The disappearing thing.” Hakuno continued on when she had their attention. “I know we might never have to worry about it happening to us, but if more of us disappear, I think we really might need to worry. I think we need to send some sort of signal pulse if we get into trouble.”</p>
<p>“That makes sense.” Rin accepted for Gudako and herself. “Anything that could be making one of us disappear is a troubling issue. If it really is some of us moving on and finding an afterlife that can take us in that is one thing, but if something is powerful to make us disappear….” Rin trailed off.</p>
<p>“They could be doing something terrible.” Gudako finished.</p>
<p>“Right.” Hakuno mentioned. “I just wanted us forewarned than caught off guard.”</p>
<p>“Well… nothing should happen to us, but if they do, we’ll just come and rescue the one in trouble!” Gudako declared as if it was that simple.</p>
<p>.</p><hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>“So we might be a little paranoid, but I rather not lose my friends on some accident.” Hakuno mentioned to the green hared being next to them. She was getting used to the human form they had, but it was still fun to see them with antlers.</p>
<p>“That does seem wise. The gods might have been behind that, I do remember one of your fellow ‘<em>Guides</em>’ was accepted before and they left with them.” Enkidu replied back. He had noticed that while in the more human territories. Never in Uruk, but they had seen it happen. Hakuno shook her head at that.</p>
<p>“No, they can only be contracted for a little while to a god, even I’ve done that before to find an afterlife. The Guide gets pulled out eventually from the service. Even if they were in it for years. It just flings them into another time away from that god and you never meet them again. Not unless they join as a god’s husband, or wife and then they can fade with them.” Hakuno explained. Serving was completely different. It was almost like a part time job she saw some humans do in another part of the timeline that had a termination at random.</p>
<p>“Have you explained this to your friends?” Enkidu wondered.</p>
<p>Hakuno again nodded her assent. “It was one of the things that got the three of us meeting and getting to know one another as friends. We agreed to work with Artemis for a while. She’s some moon goddess instead of Sin in another place, but then she got a little … crazy with this Orion fellow when the three of us were tossed into another place. We just decided to stay friends.” It was one of the most early memories Hakuno had too. The three of them initially didn’t want to lose something familiar after a couple of centuries together that ended up as a solid friendship as the years continued on. There was really nothing to explain other than well that doesn’t work, they did see one of the other Guides, mistaken for some muse, married to one of the gods in that pantheon after all. She literally hadn’t left since. Although, her friend married a minor god that faded and they all knew they were gone after that.</p>
<p>“That is confusing. And none of you even were told what you were by whatever god that created you.” Enkidu brought up a matter that concerned them ever since they understood that none had claimed Hakuno’s kind. “Do you think it is some curse? You appear to be visible to those that are touched by the gods, or phantasmal beings?” It was something they wondered about. Stealing memories and leaving one to wander the world without rest as a spirit sounded like something they could do.</p>
<p>“Maybe. It’s not like Artemis knew anything, but another god might.” Hakuno thought back out loud. She really appreciated Enkidu’s friendship, they cared and thought about things she wouldn’t. Rin and Gudako were too used to their existence like she was. Not that she wouldn’t like to be something more mortal herself. That… sounded nice. Just for a moment, Hakuno imagined Rin, Gudako, and Enkidu with her as they ate sweets from a vender and could been seen as they tasted the item mortals were so fond about eating. It was a wonderful thought for later.</p>
<p>“Gil might know more about it.” Enkidu mentioned as the two of them came across another flower that Hakuno gazed at in awe over its looks and smell.</p>
<p>“Your friend who owns this city and the gardens we are plant appreciating in?” Hakuno asked as she stroked the petals, highly entranced.</p>
<p>“He’s the king.” Enkidu stated proudly. “He’s also coming this way.” Enkidu noted. Hakuno looked over as well. To both of their disappointment, Gilgamesh didn’t even know Hakuno was there, nor did he know what god could curse people to be wandering spirit guides.</p>
<p>"I think he might be funny." Hakuno ended up being able to finally speak between giggles after Enkidu stopped looking like Hakuno. The clay being wanted to make sure Gil was not just ignoring Hakuno like he had a lot of people not them. The resulting blustering was hilarious. As was the fact that he wouldn't stop blushing after Enkidu translated exactly what she said to said king.</p>
<p>.</p><hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>“I don’t need that!!” Rin was sprinting from the idiot now.</p>
<p>“My Teacher says it works for women’s armor!” Came the shout back as the blue haired demigod looked like a madman to any looking at him.</p>
<p>“I need something easier to move in while I do my job, not armor that could be mistaken for some Roman’s cousin attire!” Rin shouted back just as furious. She hadn’t needed to be in the midst of battle to do anything but her job, nothing that they were using could hit her anyway. She knew that from experience. Nothing hit, unless they used special magic. A lot of the time it had to be magic not from the human kind.</p>
<p>“Still doesn’t mean I won’t find something suitable for you. No one who looks like they should be fighting with me should be that underdressed, no wait if you want to wear less that would be fine with me!” How quick he changed tuned, knowing he would be the only one who could tell.</p>
<p>“You <strong><em>IDIOT</em></strong>!” Of course, now she was running toward him. Cu thought he got the better deal when he took in the fire in her eyes.</p>
<p>.</p><hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>“I … I think I got lost.” Gudako muttered as she felt queasy in this place. It was like a step out of time when she looked to the side for a moment. The weird looking set up looked like some throne in the middle of nowhere. “But if there is nothing that can hurt me then there is no reason to not explore on my way out.” Gudako’s adventurous spirit overcame all of her initial wariness of the dark vibes around her.</p>
<p>It couldn’t be <em>that</em> bad.</p>
<p>.</p><hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>Hakuno held onto the hand of their friend fiercely, already deciding that there was no one else that she would allow to lead Enkidu to the afterlife. Some idiot goddess decided to interfere and take them form her way too soon. He was made of clay! She should have had time.</p>
<p>…..the fact that the time she had now was of them rotting as they died from some sickness was horrific for words, but she hadn’t left their side.</p>
<p>Neither had Gilgamesh, or Gil as Enkidu called them.</p>
<p>“I won’t let you be alone.” Hakuno cried as the one person she expected to last as long as her two female friends was fading from the mortal coil.</p>
<p>“I … I’m cold. Gil, Haku…” Enkidu couldn’t say anymore. Their soul had separated from their more mortal body and held onto Hakuno. The both of them were looking at Gilgamesh as he cried out with the rain above them. So little light aside from the lightning and the moonlight lit the night. The screams were heart wrenching.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about this.” Hakuno didn’t know if she was talking to Gilgamesh, Enkidu, or herself. She knew they all were devastated. She only left to meet Gudako and Rin for more time playing in the mortal world to return to this. Gudako was going on about some mystery place she was exploring. Rin the newest times she talked to her newest friend. And then… and then this after she had just regaled them of more on Enkidu and his newest friend who was a king.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault. It lies with Ishtar alone.” Enkidu told her as they held onto her hand when they noted theirs passing through Gil instead of resting on his shoulder like it did before.</p>
<p>“I really wish you could talk to him again.” Hakuno lamented. Enkidu had been happy with Gil as far as she knew. Just like they were happy with Shamhat, who also never could see her when Hakuno visited the two on their journey to Uruk. She thought that she was some squirrel that followed Enkidu for fruit instead of who she really was.</p>
<p>“I can always wait for him in Kur.” Enkidu pointed out. They had a soul and Hakuno was with them. She did promise to guide them when the time came.</p>
<p>“….let’s go.” Hakuno didn’t think they should be watching the personal mourning of Gilgamesh any longer. It was nothing they could help and would only make it harder to deal with in the end. After all Enkidu mentioned Ereshkigal was Gil’s aunt, surely she could pass him a message.</p>
<p>The moonlight was fierce and Hakuno started to become <em>hazy</em>.</p>
<p>“Hakuno!” Enkidu shouted as they grabbed her in a hug and Hakuno activated her distress signal to the others.</p>
<p>.</p><hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>“Hakuno’s <em><span class="u">gone</span></em>!” Gudako shouted to Rin as they wandered to all of her favorite haunts together and came up with nothing.</p>
<p>“She might have been attacked!” Rin growled out. Their friend was marked gone by the others. Rin and Gudako could literally feel Hakuno disappearing even without the signal alerting them to something nefarious.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to stop looking.” Gudako declared firmly. It was like Merlin all over again. Only <em>different</em>.</p>
<p>“If this is how we have been disappearing, then I now understand why there was worry by some of the others.” Rin huffed out. “I’m not giving up either.”</p>
<p>.</p><hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>“You look troubled.” Cu was .. Cu was <em>dying</em>.</p>
<p>“You idiot! I told you to be careful.” Rin .. didn’t like the thought of losing Cu so soon after losing Hakuno. It was wrong. It was unthinkable.</p>
<p>“It was bound to happen sooner, or later, Rin.” Cu muttered as he felt his own death approaching.</p>
<p>“But not so soon!” Rin was feeling just what tug the man had approaching him for an afterlife. It was that darn Throne of Heroes. She knew it was worthwhile for some, but there were souls that experienced reincarnation. Souls that sometimes remembered their Guide friend if they had them. She wanted to have a little bit of hope Cu would be like that. A little assurance she would see him again.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Rin.” Cu mentioned more slurred as he spoke. He was so close. “At least you’re with me. I’m not alone.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to have you leave me alone.” Rin confessed. The hand touching hers was losing the warmth and now she knew another person she was close to would be gone. …but there was an awful feeling sucking her in.</p>
<p>And it was like Cu could feel it just as much. “<strong>Rin</strong>!” He cried out as she felt herself unable to resist the feeling. The only thing she could do was activate her alarm. Gudako should at least get a warning.</p>
<p>There was something targeting Guides!</p>
<p>.</p><hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>“No.. they both can’t be gone.” Gudako muttered as she was once more looking everywhere for her last friend. The other Guides looked to her pitying when she asked as well as afraid. They were disappearing more quickly now. Gudako huffed in frustration and grief. “I just .. I just want to run for a moment. Just a moment and then go back to looking.”</p>
<p>And hopefully, when she looks back, Rin and Hakuno will be there like that mortal game, hide and seek.</p>
<p>Gudako moved once more into the in between not world. The ominous place was more distracting than her current worries for the time being. Those odd looking seven bands growing every time she looked at them. It was like some of the weirdest decorations ever. It was like the world warped by them, just as much as this not space did.</p>
<p>“A visitor?” The voice spoke. A man with white hair and tattoos was looking .. right.. at her. No, not a man. Gudako could feel it. It was a demon!</p>
<p>“You!” Gudako shouted. “Are you the reason they are missing?” <em>He could be!</em></p>
<p>“I have no need to answer that question for one who never knew life.” The grin on his mouth was disturbing. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t and feed the end, an idiot like you would be entertaining.”</p>
<p>Gudako couldn’t understand what he meant by that, but everything was burning like never before and she was disappearing. ‘<em>At least I might find them</em>!’ Gudako thought with some satisfaction.</p>
<p>The brief look the moment she thought that of Merlin's face screwed up in horror and a feel of his magic once more was the only comfort Gudako had in that last moment.</p>
<p>.</p><hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>“This … I have a body. People can see me.” Hakuno was unnerved by the fact that she was in a school. Almost as much as the fact that Enkidu was not allowed to be near her, but that other student summoned someone and that meant she could too!</p>
<p>“I was waiting for you to ask!” Enkidu cried out.  They had to burst out what looked like a glass mirror in front of some strange alter. The being looked like they were struggling with something and Hakuno lent them their energy to guard them against it. Her specialty may be healing and barriers, nothing a Guide would need, but they appeared to be useful for once here as Enkidu could relax. At least she could do this for them, considering they failed to be there to stop Ishtar's curse from getting to them.</p>
<p>“It appears the place is called the Moon Cell. It felt like kidnapping us.” Enkidu pointed out as they smiled savagely.</p>
<p>“Is this why my people were taken?” Hakuno was concerned. Enkidu was taken as well, but he joined her.</p>
<p>“Another god perhaps. It appears we are in a thing called Holy Grail War. If we win we can make it back to your friends: Rin and Gudako. We can even get back to Gil.” Enkidu declared as they took in the information granted to them as a Servant. “I am apparently called a Servant. A Lancer class at that.”</p>
<p>“A what?” This made no sense to Hakuno.</p>
<p>“Let me tell you and we can make our way back to our friends.” Enkidu resolved.</p>
<p>“We won’t let anything stop us.” Hakuno agreed. She was glad she wasn’t alone. <em>Together</em>, she and Enkidu would make it back to them.</p>
<p>“Oh Hakuno it looks like you can eat and taste here too!” If they got sidetracked a little who could blame them.</p>
<p>.</p><hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>“It’s so hot…” Rin muttered. The world was so confusing.</p>
<p>“Rin, Rin, you’re alright!” A voice called out to her. The women was pretty and looked like she had been crying.</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” Rin only noticed she must have been visible. That was the only reason this woman should see her, but why did she know her and feel that worried.</p>
<p>“Your father is starting his research for the Holy Grail War in a few years now, but you don’t need to help. He can win on his own. You just unlocked your mana circuits a week ago. Please. You’re still just a child.” Rin was following along this delusion until she mentioned that part: child.</p>
<p>“No!” Rin tried to shoot up and failed. Her eyes were drawn to her arm that failed to hold her up. It was so small. She was being easily forced down by the woman above her.</p>
<p>“As your mother, I won’t let you do anything until you get better. No matter what that Tohsaka pride demands.”</p>
<p>‘<em>That darn idiot had to have something to do with this</em>!’ Rin thought. <em>‘Gudako, Hakuno. I will find you if it’s the last thing I do</em>.’ Rin vowed. The pain from whatever illness was intense. Rin was decidedly not in a good mood directed toward that idiot. </p>
<p>"I'm going to hit that <strong><em>idiot</em></strong>!"</p>
<p>"<strong>Rin</strong>!"</p>
<p>.</p><hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>“Senpei you fell asleep.” An unfamiliar voice called out to her. Gudako lifted her head to the most cute creature near the complete stranger of a girl in front of her. “You must be new to Chaldea.” The stranger continue.</p>
<p>“That’s where this is?” Gudako was dumfounded. ‘Was this where Hakuno and Rin are? I’ll need to find you!’ Gudako promised to herself as her stomach made the weirdest of sounds.</p>
<p>“Yes. You must have been the last master expected. It looks like you could use a snack before the meeting.”</p>
<p><em>Food</em>? She never needed that before. “Who are you?” Gudako was still wondering about that and why she was seen.</p>
<p>“I’m Mash. Mash Kyrielight.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>